badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
295 Pumpkinseed Ave.
I love checking out haunted places. Me and several of my friends do it quite often. We've investigated several places before. We've had a couple memorable experiences, but we've been waiting to have a truly terrifying moment for years. When I logged onto my computer one day, I saw an e-mail in my inbox. When I clicked on it, however, I noticed that it didn't say who wrote it. This was the e-mail: Dear Sven, I heard that you like looking at haunted places. I'll like to recommend a great haunted place for you to visit. To get there, you must (I removed the directions). Hope to see you there. Sincerely, the host. I told my friends about this place, and we decided to investigate it. When we tried researching it, however, we couldn't find any info on it. However, me and my 9 friends went there anyways. The directions brought us in the middle of the woods. We decided to hike up to the place. Eventually, the trail we were walking across ended, so we had to walk through the woods to get there. After 30 minutes of hiking, we finally discovered the building he was talking about. All it was, was a shed though. We decided to investigate it anyways. When we got to the door, we saw that it was unlocked. We looked inside. There were a few shelves with a few shovels, rakes, and watering cans. However, there was a door on the floor. We opened it, and it revealed a ladder going down to the basement. We all walked down the ladder to find ourselves in an endless maze of hallways. It was ominous being down there. I kept thinking that a ghost was going to pop out of a corner at any second. We walked around down there for quite some time, but we couldn't find any ghosts down there. Eventually, we got bored and decided to leave. We climbed out of there and started walking through the woods to get back to our car. All of a sudden, one of us fell over dead. We looked back to see that Jeff the killer killed him. We all started running. Jeff grabbed one of us and slit his throat open. One of us got caught in a thorn bush so Jeff killed him. He then caught up to another one of us, and stabbed him in the skull, killing him. One of us tried hiding, but Jeff found him and killed him as well. The remaining 5 of us got out of the woods, but Jeff jumped on one of us and started stabbing him to death. The 4 of us got in the car, but our car broke down. One of us then sacrificed himself to push the car as Jeff stabbed him. Just as the car started working, the guy died. The 3 of us got out of there alive. After 10 minutes of driving, however, I realized that the experience made me go insane. I stopped the car and stabbed the other 2 people in the backseat to death. After that, I became "Sven, the killer". Another masterpiece written by: BrianBerta Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta